Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the above technical field, there is a technique of estimating the movement of a face and outputting the estimated movement by: converting an input image to a chromatic space image; and estimating the position and size of the face based on the projection histogram of the chromatic space image.
There is also a technique of tracking a person by: detecting a face image and an image showing at least part of the body of the person from a frame. In this technique, if the face image is not detected, the tracking is performed based on the image showing the at least part of the body.